O Verde e O Castanho
by Acafellas
Summary: Puck/Rachel/Quinn/Finn. Amores desencontrados típicos da adolescência.


**O Verde e o Castanho**

**Autoras:** Vickyloka e Faithfatumblack

**Data: **Novembro 2009

**Beta:** Marcia Litman

**N/A:** Glee é mara, fato. Quando descobrimos que não tinha nenhuma fic em português dessa série maravilhosa pensamos "Precisamos dar um jeito nisso". Foi ai que nos juntamos para escrever, nossa primeira história juntas naturalmente é uma Puck/Rachel.  
Deu trabalho pra sair mas está aí em toda a sua glória (com toda a modéstia). Espero que gostem.

**Resumo:** Puck/Rachel/Quinn/Finn. Amores desencontrados típicos da adolescência.

* * *

"_...Passei grande parte da minha vida vendo minha mãe se dedicando inteiramente a mim e minha irmã, se agarrando no judaísmo reformista – uma coisa que meus avós não apoiavam. Lembro que ela me levava para o Festival de Chanucá todo final de ano para que, desta forma, pudesse acender mais a chama do que acreditava. Nunca gostei destes festivais para falar a verdade, mas sempre fiz isso para agradá-la. _

_Acho que minha mãe não merecia sofrer tanto como sofreu. Sempre escutava minha avó dizendo que o pior erro que ela cometeu foi de casar com um cara que não era judeu, que não tinha os mesmos costumes e que não aceitava as tradições judaicas. Só depois que ele saiu de casa que a ficha dela caiu. _

_Das poucas lembranças que tenho dele, a de bêbado e vagabundo era o que ficava mais nítido na minha memória. Ele era um cretino que preferia se divertir do que pensar pelo menos um terço na família__. _E eu não sou igual meu pai.

_O que fiz naquele momento? Foi a coisa mais louca de toda minha vida..."_

- Mas qual é seu problema? – Mercedes estava inquieta.

- O Finn não é o pai! – Puck olhou irado para Mercedes, colocou a mão na testa, massageando sua têmpora, virando-se para a arquibancada.

- Como é? – Mercedes estava do lado oposto, teve que se apoiar no piano. – O que você está falando? – ela estava tentando assimilar o que ele dizia.

- Aquele bebê da barriga dela é meu.

- Mas...Você mesmo disse que...

- Eu menti, garota – cada palavra estava carregada de impaciência – Esse tempo todo. A verdade é que _eu_ sou o pai. – ele apontava para si com tanta brutalidade que estava deixando Mercedes assustada.

A movimentação da sala de ensaio aumentava conforme o sinal da escola tocava. Quinn, que estava de braços dados com Finn, foram os primeiros, Tina ao lado, logo depois Artie, Kurt, Rachel e Britanny.

Puck disfarçou sua agitação, botando uma das mãos na boca em um movimento exasperado e a outra na cintura, andando no sentido contrário em que se localizava o piano negro.

- Hum...Perdemos algo? – Kurt começou, olhando para Puck e logo após para Mercedes.

- Nada... – Mercedes respondeu brevemente, olhando para Puck, que procurava um melhor lugar para controlar sua irritação, colocando agora os dois braços dentro do bolso do moleton cinza com capuz. – Falávamos de...bebês! Quando éramos bebês e como era divertido brincar de casinha, imitando os pais quando estavam com dívidas até o pescoço. Essas besteiras...

- Sabe, numa escala de 0 a 10, Mercedes, você leva 9,8 da melhor mentira menos convincente.

Mercedes olhou para Kurt com reprovação. Kurt retribuiu, porém calou-se no mesmo momento.

-Olha, a merda é a seguinte – Puck virou para contemplar a multidão parada um pouco mais a frente da porta de entrada. - O Finn não é o pai do filho da Quinn, certo? Nunca foi. – Quinn gelou.

Finn fez uma careta tentando processar a informação que havia recebido. A imagem de Quinn chorando quando revelou que estava com um filho na barriga; Puck sentado ao seu lado na venda dos bolinhos; o abraço em busca de consolo que deu em ; a ignorância de Quinn a respeito da escolha do nome da criança, tudo se transformando em uma bola gigantesca de informações em sua mente.

Ele se desvencilhou dos braços da namorada, incrédulo do que acabara de ouvir. Olhava para ela em uma mistura de dúvidas e nojo.

- Ele é meu. – Puck foi tão claro nas palavras quanto água. Finn voltou em direção a ele, com uma careta ainda pior.

-Oh...Meu...Deus... – Kurt arregalou os olhos sem piscar, com a boca entreaberta.

Os outros cochichavam entre si silenciosamente. Santana, que havia chegado minutos depois – mas ainda sim conseguindo escutar a maior parte da conversa - não sabia se dizia algo de baixo calão para Quinn ou ficava na dela escutando os cochichos.

Rachel era a única que emudecera completamente ficando estática na mesma posição em que estava quando escutou a notícia, olhava tão fixamente para Puck, ainda mais incrédula que Finn. Percebendo, Puck se volta indiferente para ela, os olhos verdes encontrando os castanhos. Ele abaixa a cabeça e volta a encarar os outros.

- Pera... – Finn piscava diversas vezes com uma expressão séria – Mas na banheira, quando...

- E você realmente acreditou que o esperma nadaria até mim? – Quinn desabou – Não seja tão idiota! - uma lágrima caía uma após outra. – Foi um erro ter transado com ele. Foi um grande erro.

Ela tentava se apoiar em Finn, mas ele relutava, afastando-se ainda mais.

- Não chegue perto de mim...Não acredito mais em você, Quinn. Nem uma palavra. Nada... – sentia nojo. Quando ela o tocava na busca de algum consolo, ele sentia nojo.

Quinn afundou seu rosto nas mãos, soluçando incontrolavelmente. Tirou-as por alguns segundos do rosto para analisar cada dobra dos dedos e linhas da palma antes de virar para Puck furiosa.

- Você... – ela começou. – Primeiro as Cheerios...Depois o Finn... – falava com frieza e rispidez - Você destruiu minha vida, Puck. – E saiu empurrando qualquer pessoa que estivesse atrapalhando sua passagem.

Todos esperavam a porta da sala bater violentamente depois da saída de Quinn. O olhar de Finn não tinha foco. Um olhar vazio direcionado a Puck.

- Você está ferrado Puckerman – suas pernas tomaram controle próprio de seu corpo, as mãos fechadas prontas para darem um soco bem dado no meio da cara de Puck, mas estes foram impedidos por Rachel, que segurava seu braço.

- Sabemos que o Puck errou, Finn. E agora ele está tentando fazer a coisa certa. – do mesmo jeito que ela olhava para Finn, ela virava para encarar Puck, que não sabia se dizia algo ou ficava calado escutando. – Não vale a pena socar a cara dele.

Finn respirou fundo, baixou a cabeça para Rachel, esta buscava compreensão por parte dele.

- Okay.

Rachel sorriu.

- Mas não ficará por isso mesmo, Puckerman. – Finn apontava o dedo indicador para Puck antes de sair da sala.

Tina estava pálida olhando toda a agitação. Kurt não sabia se continuava cochichando com Mercedes e Britanny ou prestava a atenção na saída brusca de Finn. Santana balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação enquanto olhava para Puck.

Rachel prendeu a respiração com a saída de Finn. Esperou a porta bater para voltar a encarar Puck. Ele olhava com esguelha para todos, principalmente para Rachel. Ela, no entanto, analisava cada ponto de seu rosto com uma expressão desapontada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

- Vão ficar desse jeito por quanto tempo mais? – ele falava agitado.

- É que...estamos tentando estruturar todas as informações que recebemos em poucos minutos. – Kurt afirma em um tom irônico.

- Então fiquem aí! Eu vou nessa...Não estou afim de ficar escutando fofoquinhas ao meu respeito. – ele observa um a um antes de sair, deixando todos para trás.

- Hum...Acho que uma bomba foi estourada hoje. – Artie falou pela primeira vez depois de tudo.

Rachel permanecia com a expressão de desapontamento na face. Virou para apreciar o piano negro, refletindo cada cena que acabara de presenciar...

* * *

Aquele era o melhor lugar para observar as líderes de torcida dar seus mortais triplos. Com seus braços apoiados nos joelhos, as pernas semi-abertas e com as mãos entrelaçadas, abaixou um pouco a cabeça para apreciar ainda mais perto. As piruetas e saltos não eram interessantes, e sim um caminho de formigas que se direcionavam para sua toca levando consigo alguns pedacinhos de palha ou bichinhos mortos. Contemplou uma a uma. Escutou algumas pessoas subindo a arquibancada atrás dele, mas não deu a mínima, olhava um dos insetos que carregava uma asa de barata que era o dobro do seu tamanho. Sentiu a presença de alguém sentando a poucos metros do lugar em que sentava. Puck desviou sua atenção para encarar o indivíduo presente, encontrando um par de pernas de modo comportado com sapatos pretos de semi-salto e meias marrom. Já imaginava quem era, portanto, voltou a apreciar o chão.

- Você fez isso para deixar o espaço livre para mim e o Finn, não é? – Ela começou. Puck estava sentado dois degraus abaixo de Rachel, onde ela apenas conseguia olhar o topo de sua cabeça.

-Por que você acha isso? – ele não a olhou, apreciava a formiga que desviava de seus pés para não ser esmagada pelos mesmos.

- Não sei.

O vento soprou, os cabelos de Rachel balançavam no ritmo. Um papelzinho dobrado era a visão mais interessante para ela agora. Dobrava, picotava, dobrava novamente e picotava.

- Imaginei que esta era uma oportunidade de se aproximar da Quinn.

Ele bufou com uma risada entrecortada. Ela não se importou, pegou um dos pedaços do papel e enrolou no dedo indicador apertando tão forte que a circulação naquela região parou, ficando arroxeado a unha. - É verdade mesmo que você é o pai?

- Sim.

- Porque, você sabe que acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte, né?

- Uhum.

- É sério, assumir que o filho da Quinn é seu...As pessoas nunca mais vão te ver do mesmo jeito...Vocês vão ser excluídos. E... – ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos – Raspadinha não é legal quando está na sua cara.

- E por que você se importa tanto, hein? – Puck se virou para encará-la. – Afinal, o Finn será todo seu agora..._Todo_ espaço livre para você ficar com _ele_.

- E por que _você_ se importa tanto? – ela indagou levantando as sobrancelhas a cada palavra pronunciada.

Os verdes se aprofundaram nos castanhos sem piscar, assim como a expressão de indiferença de ambos. Puck desviou o olhar, voltando à posição anterior, bufando impaciente.

O silêncio invade. Nenhuma única palavra, só o barulho dos últimos pedacinhos de papel sendo cortados pelas mãos de Rachel e colocados sobre seus joelhos.

- No meu lugar, você faria o mesmo – ele olhou com esguelha, dizendo mais para si do que para ela.

O papel picado que estava sobre os joelhos dela voou, fazendo um redemoinho no ar, depois caindo um a um nos degraus da arquibancada. Ela aprecia seus joelhos por alguns segundos, limpando o restante dos papeizinhos que estavam presos em sua roupa.

- Eu entendo... – ela levanta um pouco o rosto, falando para as costas de Puck. – Você fez isso por não admitir que essa mentira crescesse ainda mais.

"_Não sei se ela estava entendo exatamente o que eu estava querendo dizer, mas enfim... O que eu fiz não foi para ficar com Quinn Fabray. Queria assumir a responsabilidade de pai isto é verdade, - uma coisa que Quinn tirou de mim sem a minha permissão – mas não fiz isso pela Quinn e pelo bebê. Fiz pela Rachel, dando algo que ela queria muito. Ficar com Finn – outra coisa que Quinn tirou na mesma proporção"._

- É...Da mesma forma que você ganha – ele virou para analisar não só suas pernas, mas para alguns fios revoltados que caiam sobre rosto sério e ao mesmo tempo atencioso de Rachel – você perde.

Novamente os verdes confusos se encontram com os castanhos sinceros.

"_...É muito estranho dizer isso, mas...Desde o momento em que levei raspadinha na cara pela primeira vez, de lembrar de toda humilhação que fiz Rachel passar e, mesmo depois de tudo isso, ela veio me ajudar a tirar o cheiro de milho que estava tanto no meu cabelo quanto na minha roupa, eu me confundo o tempo todo...Passei a ter aqueles sonhos estranhos outra vez...Ora Rachel sentada aos pés da cama, ora deitada ao meu lado e sorrindo...._

- Existem muitas coisas que quero entender... – suas sobrancelhas levantavam e abaixavam conforme falava.

Ela sorriu carinhosamente sem mostrar os dentes, desceu um degrau, ficando mais perto dele. Em movimentos seguros, ela beijou longamente o topo de sua cabeça.

- Eu também. – ela afirmou, voltando a encará-lo. De certa forma, mesmo ela estando um degrau acima dele, o rosto de ambos estavam bem próximos. Ela com uma expressão preocupada que procurava esconder alguma coisa que nem mesmo ela sabia exatamente o que era, e ele com uma que ficava entre séria e incompreensiva. – Mas certas coisas devem ser entendidas.

Puck encostou sua testa no queixo de Rachel e ambos ficaram assim por um longo tempo, igualando suas respirações e dividindo um sentimento que nenhum dos dois podia identificar perfeitamente.

"_Mas de uma coisa eu sei...Depois que fixei naqueles olhos castanhos enquanto estávamos dando uns amassos na cama, aqueles olhos não saíram da minha mente...Algo está acontecendo comigo...Algo que não posso evitar..Algo que me leva até Rachel Berry."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A: **Bom,esperamos que tenham gostado. Reviews são apreciados, deixem-nos saber oq vcs acharam.

* * *


End file.
